Everybody has secrets
by Davine Chick
Summary: Chap. 2 Carly remembers her night with her new friend... a little twist
1. Freddie

**This is my first iCarly fic. I don't own iCarly or the characters. :( But I will make them do as I please in my stories. :)**

* * *

I don't know how long I have wanted this, but I'm sure as hell gonna savor every moment, sound, smell and taste.

Her skin is so soft and smooth. I love the sounds that I get from her as I run my fingers down the length of her body. My mouth leaves the lightest traces of saliva, and I know she can feel the burn down to her soul.

"Oh God, Freddie." I love the way she moans my name. The way it slides smoothly from those beautiful lips of hers. Those lips are so tempting, I can't decide whether to kiss them or let her free and see how bad she can be with them.

The heady sent her sex fills me as I work my way down her naked body. It's an enticing mixture of coco butter and a thick musky sent. Coco butter, I never thought she would be the type to use it, but it smells unbelievable on her.

"Mmmmhmm." I'm barely touching her, yet she's so wanting. It's almost as if she's letting her body beg instead of her voice.

Females never seem to realize how all the little noises and gestures can really affect a guy. Seeing as this one little sound, although now its released involuntarily, is what got her naked and sprawled across my bed.

After shooting iCarly, she walked to me while I was turning of the camera equipment.

"Freddie, I want you." It was so low and husky, nothing I ever expected from her. She had pulled away from my ear and looked straight in my eyes, I swear if I could read minds I probably would have taken her there and not cared who else was in the room. "I want you in me, making me scream."

Blowing her warm breath on my ear she added the final seductive touch, "Mmmmhmm." Whoever knew she could be that dirty. That was it, we excused ourselves and we were here before I knew it.

Here I am between her legs and she tastes like heaven. She enjoys the teasing so much, her body can't seem to control itself. I look up to see her propped on her elbows watching me. She gets more turned on watching me flick, nibble and suck on her clit.

There's no need for her to voice her approval, I know I'm doing exactly what she wants. She can barely keep her head up and hips thrust forward making her back arch up in pure pleasure.

I toy with the thought of putting my fingers in her, but she doesn't need anymore teasing. "Fuck me, Freddie!"

I crawl slowly up to those luscious lips. I can see the agony and irritation in her eyes as I take my time enjoying every minute of her torture. I stop to take in her breasts again, her nipples still hard and flushed from the first time I passed them. I trail the tip of my tongue around the right one and a gasp slips from her lips. I move on to the left, taking it between my teeth and biting gently.

"Stop teasing me, damn it. I want you in me already!"

"Patience is a virtue, gorgeous. I'll get to that don't worry."

She may have wanted to rush this because of all the adrenaline running through her. But this was her first time, and I was gonna make it memorable for her. Considering how long I've known her, she definitely deserved it.

I reached for the drawer next to my bed and opened the second one down. I didn't need to do much rummaging, I knew exactly where they were. When I pulled the magnum wrapper from it's hiding place she caught a glimpse of it and her mouth fell open.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, it's just I wasn't expecting a magnum..."

I smiled, seemed as if a little bit of the adrenaline quickly vanished. "Do you still want to do this? We don't have–"

"No, I do Freddie its just..."

"I know I'll be gentle I promise. Let me know if somethings wrong." She nodded her head and I slipped the condom on my hard dick. Looking directly into her eyes to make she was still ok. With a slow thrust, I slid into her wet folds and wasn't too held up. I heard it would be a little tough, but it wasn't too bad.

Her eyes scrunched shut in pain and I stopped waiting for her. After a long minute she thrust her hips into me. I kept it slow and we both enjoyed the feeling of it all.

"Faster, please Freddie faster." I sped up a little and she wrapped her legs around me pulling me deeper into her. Her moaning was like music to my ears. My goal tonight was make sure she came.

She's most definitely not a conquest, but I had to make sure I set the bar high. She had to come back to me, no anyone else.

Each thrust was accompanied by her sighs of pleasure and my low throaty moans. She was close; her breathing was speeding up and she was getting louder.

Then she came. Her inner muscles clamped down on my cock as she writhed on the bed. A few seconds of her grip on me was too much and came, seeing stars everywhere.

"That was amazing." Looked deep in her satisfied and glazed eyes.

"Your not so bad yourself, sir." Pulling out of her, I rolled off onto my back and she curled into my side. Within in minutes our spent bodies couldn't keep awake any longer and we drifted into a peaceful sleep for a few house. That is until...

"Fredward Benson! What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

**So please review. All welcomed: positive, constructive, flames. I honestly don't care I just like to know ppl are reading my work. ^_^**


	2. Carly

**Hey here's the second one. Hope you all like it. Thanks for the reviews. Again I don't own iCarly or the characters.:( But I will do as I please with them in my stories.:)**

* * *

How do I tell Freddie that I did something I wasn't ready for. How do I tell Sam. This is a crazy mess I've gotten myself into. How will Spencer see me, I most definitely will not be his innocent naive little sister anymore.

I don't regret it though, or do I. I still remember the touches, the fingers on my body. It was so amazing. The warm breath on my skin burning through to my soul. I still feel that tongue between my legs, dancing wildly. Know exactly what it was doing.

I could barely keep my head up or my eyes open. The feeling was so amazing that my body was acting on its own free will. I had no control. I loved it.

The experience was evident in those brown orbs that smiled seductively back at me from between my knees. I didn't know anyone could make those noises come from my mouth. But that tongue had magical powers.

Although it was a week ago, I'm surprised at how well I can remember all the details. Each tongue flick across my stomach and breast seemed to have left an invisible mark that I can still feel with the lightest touch of my fingers. All those low husky moans and enticements still echo in my head, it makes it so hard to concentrate on anything.

I never thought that I would be the type to do something like this, but after weeks and weeks of catching glances from those brown eyes I just couldn't help myself. Something took over me and I let myself go, to the dark side I guess.

I hate that I liked it, every moment of it. It was so out of character for me to do something like that, but I'm seventeen, who doesn't take these kinds of risk even with the repercussions.

It's odd that although I hate the liking of the act, I feel no guilt. I didn't hurt anyone did I? Of course not, it was my decision to fall into her arms the way I did.

Her hands knew how to be gentle and rough at all the right times. She knew exactly what I wanted.

After Sam and Freddie took off the other day after shooting iCarly I couldn't help myself, I had to call her. She had been in my head all day and I couldn't shake the image of her face.

"Hey Shay, how you doin'?" I couldn't stop the slight giggle that slipped. That line has always and will always remind me of Joey. Spencer used to catch me watching Friends late at night on TBS when I was younger.

"I'm good. What you up to?" I didn't want to be obvious that I wanted her to come over, but I thought maybe if I can pull off casual she'd come over and I could figure out the obsession I was having. Hopefully I could chalk it up to her perfume or something.

"Nothing at the moment. Why you wanna hangout?" I've never had the urge to yell yes before, but at that moment thats all I wanted to do. I had to remind myself to calm down and not to act like a crazy woman.

"Yea, sure."

"Where's Benson and Puckett on this clear Saturday evening?" At that moment I didn't know nor did I care. Which was odd cause I always knew and cared, but I didn't realize the oddness till later.

"I don't know actually. I just know I got a free night that I don't feel like staying home."

"Yeah. Well you should come over. We could totally watch some movies and listen to music. I just got some new stuff for my pearpod."

"You know what that sounds awesome. I'll be over in a bit." I grabbed my purse from my room and headed towards the front door.

"Hey Carls, where ya headed tonight? Meeting Sam and Freddie at the movies?"

"Movies? Did they say that's where they were going?" I was hit with a slight pang of jealousy. How could they go off to the movies without me.

I thought 'How rude', yeah I know totally channeling Stephanie Tanner, but it was. That made my justification for going to see her stronger. They wanted to go do something by themselves, well so could I.

"Yea Sam said you had to make a phone call and you were suppose to meet up with them at the Cineplex. Do you know what you guys are going to see?"

"Oh yea, that phone call. Umm no I think were deciding there. I better hurry before I get stuck watching another crime fighting penguin movie again." I left the apartment, grabbing my jacket as I disappeared through the entrance.

When I finally got to her place I had almost psyched myself out, thinking I was getting the wrong impression. When she opened the door to number 7 she had that same look in her eyes she always had when I caught her looking at me.

I don't know what came over me, but I kissed her. She didn't pull away either, in fact she tugged me into the front room and slipped my jacket off at the same time. I was so lost in her that I barely heard the front door shut behind me. Later I was glad that her parents weren't home.

She pushed us in the direction of her room down the hallway. The kiss had grown more feverish and we bounced off the walls as me made our way to her room.

The first time we broke away was when my back hit her bed. I just stared up at her, then my hands started to work on their own tugging her shirt over her head. Her hands did the same with mine.

She began kissing down my chest and I couldn't help but moan. Her lips were so hot and when her tongue would dart out across my skin I was sure it would burn away with the heat.

I had been so dazed by the sensations that I barely noticed when she started working on my belt. I looked down at those brown eyes and they smiled at me. With one final sigh I dropped my head back on the bed and enjoyed what was coming.


End file.
